


Inséparable

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan are brothers, Gen, Qui-Gon is the father
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Qui-Gon prépare la rentrée d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan à Poudlard.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 2





	Inséparable

« Papa, j'ai enfin reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ! »

Le cri de joie de son plus jeune fils, Anakin, retentit dans toute la maison et la vaisselle qu'il avait activée d'un coup de baguette magique, aurait sans doute pu tomber dans un grand fracas si Qui-Gon, n'avait pas gardé un semblant de sang-froid. L'homme aux cheveux longs bruns légèrement grisonnants continua à finir d'activer magiquement les tâches ménagères.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était cette semaine, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie en se rappelant de la longue patience d'Anakin.

L'enfant de 11 ans avait pendant un an, espéré recevoir une lettre de la fameuse école de sorcier et malgré les explications du père, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu l'avoir avant les grandes vacances.

Qui-Gon Jinn-Skywalker était un Auror respecté dans le monde de sorcier et il avait décidé de consacrer à temps partiel à l'éducation de ses deux enfants : Obi-Wan, l'ainé âgé de 16 ans et Anakin, âgé de 11 ans.

A ses côtés, dans le grand salon, Obi-Wan esquissa un petit sourire en entendant les pas précipités d'Anakin qui descendit des escaliers à grand enjambée, se plaçant devant Qui-Gon, qui se retint de le gronder pour son imprudence. Le garçon, dont ces cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, ne tenait pas en place.

« Regarde ! » Montra-t-il en mettant la lettre devant le nez de son père.

Qui-Gon savait à quoi ressembler la lettre mais il préféra ne pas lui faire la remarque et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils heureux.

« Peut-être, devrions-nous faire quelques courses aujourd'hui, rit-il de bon cœur.

\- Sérieux ? Tout de suite ?

\- Oui, tout de suite, va prendre ta cape… »

Anakin remonta à nouveau dans sa chambre, bruyamment, faisant grimacer Qui-Gon, qui se tourna vers Obi-Wan, afin de lui proposer de venir avec eux, mais son ainé avait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il tenait en main. Une lettre, avec un badge.

Qui-Gon reconnut aisément l'insigne du préfet. Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Obi-Wan était déjà préfet de sa maison, Serdaigle, depuis deux ans. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait encore un autre badge ?

_Oh…grand dieu._

« Obi-Wan ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. L'adolescent leva ses yeux bleus vers son père. Son expression était indéchiffrable, QUi-Gon soupçonnait qu'il était entre l'inquiétude et le bonheur. Obi-Wan avait été un élève exemplaire à Poudlard : de très bonnes notes, membre de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur, préfet de Serdaigle en 4ème année, et maintenant… »

« On m'a désigné Préfet en Chef, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Mais c'est génial, Obi…

\- Oui…sourit-il doucement, je suis… »

Il fut malheureusement interrompu par un Anakin en ébullition. Qui-Gon se tourna vers lui, soupirant, mais gardant tout même un sourire sur son visage.

« Bien, allons-y, veux-tu nous accompagner, Obi ? Proposa-t-il à l'ainé. Depuis ces deux dernières années, Obi-Wan faisait ses achats, seul, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent et ils pourraient tous les trois, acheter les fournitures scolaires en même temps. Qui-Gon savait qu'Anakin serait encore plus heureux d'avoir son frère à ses cotés, qui avait un don pour canaliser son étonnante énergie.

\- Oui bien sûr. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cheminée, prêt à se rendre au Chemin des Traverses.

.

.

Anakin sautillait partout, voulant s'arrêter à tous les magasins. Obi-Wan dut plusieurs fois, s'excuser auprès de certains Sorciers, car le garçon ne regardant pas droit devant lui, se cognait malgré lui contre les passants. Qui-Gon qui s'était mis en retrait derrière eux, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse. Ses fils partaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'Obi-Wan était parti pour sa première année, il avait eu du mal à s'y habituer, bien qu'il y ait Anakin, mais désormais, ces deux oisillons s'envolaient loin de lui.

Étant donné qu'Anakin allait commencer sa première année, après Obi-Wan, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'acheter les manuels demandés, car c'était les mêmes que celles de son frère. Et ce dernier les avait tellement bien entretenu, qu'il paraissait comme neuf. Qui-Gon s'était souvent demandé si Obi-Wan les avait déjà ouverts, en vue de leur excellent état, mais les notes contredisaient sa théorie. Obi-Wan était juste beaucoup trop attentionné envers ses propres affaires, jamais son père ne lui avait reproché quoique ce soit concernant la propreté de sa chambre, à l'inverse d'Anakin.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la boutique de Kyber Ollivander, le célèbre et actuel fabricant de baguette magique, qui avait repris la boutique depuis une dizaine d'année déjà mais c'était forgé une réputation digne de sa famille. Le père pouvait ressentir l'excitation d'Anakin qui avait enfin le droit à sa propre baguette.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin, il n'y avait pas une âme et fort heureusement pour la petite famille, ils allaient être tranquilles.

« Bienvenue, famille Skywalker, les salua Kyber Ollivander du haut de son échelle.

\- Bonjour, Kyber, cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Qui-Gon d'un ton amical.

\- La dernière fois que tu es venu, c'était 5 ans auparavant…

Le vendeur descendit de son échelle et Anakin put alors remarquer que ses cheveux changeaient de couleurs, passant du bleu au vert. Kyber semblait avoir remarqué son interrogation et il vint vers Anakin.

« Tu dois être le petit Anakin Skywalker, enchanté.

\- Je suis venu pour choisir ma baguette ! Déclara l'enfant confiant.

Kyber arqua un sourcil et pivota vers les deux autres hommes, leur adressant un regard amusé.

« Eh, bien, j'aurai aimé que vous lui dîtes qu'on choisit pas la baguette.

\- Anakin était trop impatient, et cela m'a échappé, dit Qui-Gon pour se défendre.

\- Comment ça, on ne choisit pas sa baguette ? Intervint Anakin inquiet.

\- C'est la baguette qui te choisit, petit frère, l'informa Obi-Wan en l'apaisant, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Merci, jeune homme, je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour où tu as testé ta baguette… »

Kyber ferma les yeux comme pour se remémorer ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Obi-Wan rougit tout à coup et évita le regard de son frère. ans, avec Qui-Gon, lorsqu'il avait testé la 8ème baguette, il avait remis tout en ordre le désastre qu'il avait causé avec les sept précédents tests mais en plus de cela, Obi-Wan avait malgré lui lévité. Chose qui n'est jamais arrivé chez Ollivander. Pour Kyber, c'était quelque de chose de merveilleux, symbolisant la naissance d'un Sorcier prometteur.

« Bien, coupa-t-il soudainement, il est temps, jeune Skywalker, que ta baguette te choisit. »

Il se rendit derrière son comptoir et chercha dans les grandes étagères, la future baguette du petit sorcier. Il revint alors avec trois boites. Il en ouvrit une première qu'il tendit délicatement à Anakin.

« Bois d'érable et cœur de crin de licorne, décrit-il.

Anakin la saisit puis fit le fameux geste de poignet qu'il avait tant vu faire. Un gros bruit et un petit cri de surprise provenant derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

« Obi-Wan, ça va ? S'inquiéta Qui-Gon.

Anakin se tourna vers eux, effrayé de ce qu'il avait causé, et déposa la baguette malheureuse sur le comptoir. Obi-Wan était juste à terre, avec ses nouveaux manuels.

« Je crois que tu m'as fait trébuché, grimaça-t-il à l'attention de son frère.

\- Mmm, ce n'est pas la bonne, tiens essaie celle-là, bois de Sorbier, au cœur de poil de womatou. »

L'enfant inspira longuement puis prit l'instrument magique et refit le même geste. Cette fois, Obi-Wan fut projeté contre les étagères, vers sa gauche. Anakin lâcha la baguette et se précipita vers son frère, Qui-Gon était déjà ses côtés, l'aidant à se remettre debout.

« Obi…je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pleura Anakin.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave, cela ne m'a pas fait mal, assura l'ainé avec un sourire, ta magie étant faible, c'est comme si tu m'avais poussé, j'ai juste été surpris, je ne pensais pas que j'allais encore être ton expérience.

\- C'est bien la première fois que j'assiste à cela, souffla Qui-Gon mitigé.

\- Moi de même, fit Kyber dans une profonde réflexion fixant la dernière baguette.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas recommencer ! Protesta Anakin, je ne veux pas faire de mal à mon frère… »

Obi-Wan posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas, aie confiance, Ani. »

Qui-Gon aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais curieusement, Anakin reprit sa détermination et revint auprès de Kyber, qui l'observait étrangement.

« Je ne pensais pas que cette troisième baguette serait…utilisée, jeune Skywalker…ce qui serait…hasardeux mais pas surprenant… »

Pour la troisième fois, il tendit la baguette mais ne la décrit pas. Anakin s'en empara et à peine, eut-il touché le bois, qu'une sensation de sérénité et de paix le traversa, des souvenirs heureux, surtout passés avec son frère, l'envahir soudainement. Un amour fraternel sembla se déverser sur lui et il aurait sans doute couru dans les bras d'Obi-Wan si le vendeur ne le sortit pas de sa torpeur.

« Fascinant, très fascinant, même après des années de vente de baguettes, je suis toujours aussi surpris de certaine réaction, commenta Kyber passionné.

\- Comment cela ? Interrogea Qui-Gon.

\- Eh bien, cette baguette détient un secret. Elle a une sœur jumelle. Et devinez, qui possède l'autre ? » Son regard pétillant dévia vers Obi-Wan qui cligna des yeux, sous le choc.

Qui-Gon exprima son étonnement, il n'était pas rare que des baguettes aient des sœurs jumelles, mais généralement les deux personnes ne se connaissaient pas ou se retrouvaient hasardeusement, mais que ces deux fils disposaient de baguettes sœurs étaient inattendus.

« Bois de Chêne Rouge, cœur de Plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. » Murmura Obi-Wan.

Kyber hocha la tête et reprit doucement la baguette d'Anakin qu'il remit dans son étui.

« Tu es lié à ton frère, tout comme ta baguette est liée à ton frère, prends en soin. » Le conseilla-t-il.

Mais de qui parlait-il sa baguette ou son frère ?

.

.

« Tu es préfet en chef ? S'exclama Anakin à l'heure du dîner.

Obi-Wan n'avait eu le temps de lui dire avant et Qui-Gon avait considéré que ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer cela à Anakin.

La journée avait finalement été chargée. Anakin avait pu acheter son nouvel uniforme, des nouvelles plumes, le dernier balai à la mode, un nouvel hibou aussi roux que les cheveux d'Obi-Wan (ce qui les avait bien fait rire d'ailleurs) ainsi que d'autres fournitures qui compléteraient les affaires d'un élève de première année.

« Oui, j'ai été désigné préfet en chef, affirma Obi-Wan en avalant un jus de citrouille.

\- Je peux lire la lettre, s'il te plait ! Supplia son frère.

L'ainé jeta un œil à son père qui hocha la tête l'autorisant à ramener sa fameuse lettre en plein repas, c'était un jour particulier, ils avaient le droit de se relâcher un peu, dérogeant au règle de bienséance. Obi-Wan lâcha un soupir avant de se lever et d'attraper sur une commode une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Anakin.

Le petit garçon gloussa et s'essuya rapidement les mains, puis délicatement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut.

« _Cher monsieur Obi-Wan Ben Jinn-Skywalker,_

_Le Directeur Yoda Dagobah et moi-même, Mace Windu, directeur adjoint, avons l'honneur de vous annoncer, qu'en vue de votre parcours scolaire et de votre implication à Poudlard, nous vous avons nommé Préfet en Chef des élèves. Ci-joint le badge qui vous accompagnera le long de l'année scolaire._

_Puisse cette année vous être prospère._

_Mace Windu, directeur adjoint de Poudlard. »_

A la fin de sa lecture, Anakin lança un regard brillant vers son frère, qui fut embarrassé de cette attention, et une avalanche d'éloge à son encontre sortit de sa bouche. Obi-Wan le pria d'arrêter, n'aimant pas du tout cela. Mais le cadet l'ignora, exprimant son admiration à son frère.

Spectateur, Qui-Gon fut attendri par la scène qui se déroula devant lui. Il avait deux fils différents, l'un était plus réservé et très modeste, tandis que l'autre, était un casse-cou et ne cachait pas ses émotions. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte que dans quelques semaines, aucun d'eux ne sera présent dans la maison. Il déglutit, il savait que ce sera difficile mais tout parent devait passer par là.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la mère de ses enfants, Shmi Skywalker. Elle était décédée, il y a 10 ans, Anakin l'avait très peu connu. Elle venait d'une des illustres familles de sorciers au sang pur. La famille Skywalker. Elle avait été rejetée par ses parents quand ils se sont mariés. Qui-Gon était de sang-mêlé, et certaines familles, dont la sienne, ne les acceptaient pas.

Shmi, lors de sa dernière grossesse, avait fait une dépression, car elle avait appris le décès de ses deux parents. Qui-Gon avait eu très peur qu'elle n'en puisse pas accoucher dans de bonnes conditions, mais heureusement, Anakin naquit en bonne santé, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la mère. Shmi avait essayé de garder sa joie de vivre, devant ses enfants, pourtant Qui-Gon l'avait vu s'effondrer quand elle n'était plus avec eux. Sa survie ne tenait qu'à un fil et malgré sa loyauté et son amour envers sa femme, elle mit fin à ses jours. Qui-Gon l'avait retrouvé dans un bois autour de leur propriété avec un balai flottant autour d'elle. Il avait donc conclu qu'elle avait sauté du haut de son balai. La chute lui avait été fatale.

Si Anakin avait très peu de souvenirs de sa mère, Obi-Wan lui avait été profondément marqué par sa disparition. Qui-Gon avait fait de son mieux pour soutenir son fils ainé et curieusement, celui-ci s'était mis en tête que c'était son devoir de s'occuper de son frère. Ainsi, les deux frères avaient formés un lien très fort, qui étonnaient de jour en jour le père.

« Papa, tu m'écoutes ? »

Qui-Gon tressaillit et jeta un air d'excuse à Obi-Wan.

« Tu disais ?

\- Je voulais te demander si tu envisageais de reprendre ton poste à temps plein d'Auror, puisque Anakin va rentrer à Poudlard. Tu auras plus de temps de libre.

\- Peut –être, répondit-il incertain. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela.

\- Oh, ce serait génial ! S'écria Anakin.

\- Tu devrais y penser, comme nous ferons tous les trois notre rentrée en même temps, toi en tant qu'Auror à temps plein et nous, à Poudlard. »

Anakin applaudit, cette idée lui plaisait, une rentrée en famille, pour tout le monde. Qui-Gon approuva silencieusement cette idée, il allait devoir se rendre au Bureau des Aurors pour leur signaler qu'il revenait entièrement. Obi-Wan n'avait pas tort et, il n'ignorait pas qu'il se préoccupait de la vie prochainement solitaire qu'il allait mener. Reprendre sa fonction allait l'occuper et l'éloigner de ses angoisses à propos de ses garçons. Lorsqu'il était à temps partiel, il ne faisait que former et enseigner à de futurs aurors, on lui donnait très peu de missions, du moins, elle ne durait que très rarement plus d'une journée.

« Très bien, j'irai demain au ministère de la magie pour leur annoncer mon retour. »

Il eut alors le droit à deux visages pleinement heureux.

_Mes mignons petits garçons_ , pensa-t-il en retenant une larme de bonheur.

.

.

** Quelques semaines plus tard, Quai 9 **

« Départ pour Poudlard dans 30 mins.» Hurla le chef de gare.

Qui-Gon eut envie de vomir. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était stressé pour Anakin, faisant sa première rentrée ou si c'était parce qu'il craignait les adieux avec ses enfants. Obi-Wan était allé ranger ses bagages dans un wagon réservé aux préfets et aux capitaines de Quidditch. Quant à Anakin, il arpentait le quai en se demandant dans quelle voiture, il allait pouvoir s'installer, il avait été terriblement déçu quand Obi-Wan lui avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas voyager ensemble, en raison de son titre de préfet en chef.

« Je suis désolé, Ani, mais nous devons faire une réunion pour nous connaître, avant qu'on soit à Poudlard, avait-il dit sincèrement chagriné.

L'élève de première année avait fait la moue, mais Obi-Wan rajouta que lorsqu'ils seront réunis à l'école, il l'emmènerait là où il voulait dans l'école.

« Papa, tu m'écriras tous les jours ? S'enquit Anakin en revenant vers lui après voir choisi sa voiture.

\- Hum, peut-être pas tous les jours, tu oublies que je vais être occupé en tant qu'Auror.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu commences quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Tu seras où ?

\- Probablement en Russie, répondit-il vaguement.

Il n'avait pas le droit de raconter le déroulé des missions, ni le lieu exacte, mais la Russie étant vaste, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

« Tu penseras à moi quand même, ajouta Anakin d'une petite voix en s'immobilisant.

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. C'était nouveau. Son fils avait perdu toute trace d'enthousiasme. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ani ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter, papa…dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oh…, souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Anakin pourrait lui dire cela, lui qui avait toujours voulu aller à Poudlard, enviant Obi-Wan pendant des années.

\- Il y aura Obi-Wan, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Mais…tu vas me manquer…

\- Nous nous reverrons à Noël.

\- Et…si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle ? »

Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas. En fait, il se rappela alors qu'Obi-Wan lui avait demandé à peu près la même chose, 5 ans auparavant.

« _Et si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ? »_

Qui-Gon avait été admis à la maison de Serpentard, de même que Shmi et c'était tout naturel qu'Obi-Wan avait cru que Serpentard devrait être la Maison familiale. Anakin avait donc eu le même genre de penser à une chose près est que son frère avait été admis à Serdaigle. Qui-Gon se souvint alors de la lettre d'Obi-Wan qui lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été à Serdaigle et qu'il espérait qu'il ne soit pas fâché. Il s'était alors empressé de lui répondre en tentant de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'il était fier qu'il soit à Serdaigle. Obi-Wan était d'une nature anxieuse et il savait comment lui redonner confiance.

Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'Anakin exprimait ce genre de doute. Alors, Qui-Gon répondit exactement la même chose qu'i ans.

« Peu importe la maison où tu iras, seul ton cœur définira qui tu es. Que tu ailles à Gryffondor, à Serdaigle, à Poufsouffle ou bien à Serpentard, tu seras toujours mon fils, mon adorable fils, jamais je ne t'en voudrais de choisir différemment de moi. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime comme tu es. »

Anakin hocha la tête, son angoisse disparut de ses traits enfantins il serra son père dans ses bras, qu'il accepta avec chaleur, l'étreignant avec une émotion particulière.

« Je prendrais soin d'Obi-Wan, marmonna Anakin dans son cou.

Qui-Gon échappa un rire amusé devant cette promesse. Son fils rompit l'étreinte et son sourire revint sur son visage.

« Il faut que j'y aille, papa.

\- Va, fiston, tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser. »

Après un dernier câlin rapide, Anakin grimpa dans la voiture et avant de disparaître, il se tourna vers son père :

« Tu devrais aller voir Obi, papa, je crois…qu'il voulait te dire quelque chose… »

Qui-Gon hésita, il voulait rester avec Anakin jusqu'à la fin comme lors de la première rentrée d'Obi-Wan. Mais une présence derrière lui, l'incita à se détourner d'Anakin. Obi-Wan avait revêtu de son uniforme de Serdaigle, arborant l'insigne du Préfet en Chef. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de voir son fils habillé de la sorte et sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté en voyant à quel point son ainé avait grandi et été devenu un élève important de Poudlard.

« Obi, je pensais que tu irais t'installer directement dans la voiture des Préfets, s'étonna-t-il surpris.

\- Non, en tant que préfet en chef, je ne pouvais pas laisser Anakin pour ce début de voyage, je ne veux pas être un mauvais frère pour lui.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, je t'assure.

\- J'irai d'abord avec lui avant de remplir mes nouvelles fonctions. »

Qui-Gon savait qu'Obi-Wan mettrait toujours Anakin en priorité, depuis le décès de leur mère, cela a toujours été ainsi et malgré ses tentatives de persuader Obi-Wan de penser d'abord à lui, ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. C'était sans doute l'une des rares choses auquel il avait du mal à se faire entendre.

Son œil paternel releva cependant, que tout comme l'était Anakin quelques minutes auparavant, Obi-Wan était tourmenté. C'était la deuxième fois depuis 5 ans, qu'il paraissait ainsi à une rentrée. Le père se demanda bien ce qui troublait son jeune adolescent.

« Obi-Wan ? »

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant vainement ses mots, puis un murmure difficile, presque sourd lui parvint :

« Papa, je suis effrayé. »

Le cœur de Qui-Gon manqua un battement. Obi-Wan était rarement direct, il exprimait jamais ses émotions. Cela devrait être très terrifiant pour lui s'il avait eu ce besoin d'exprimer explicitement son sentiment.

« Qu'est ce qui t'effraies, mon fils ? Demanda-t-il en gardant un calme parfait malgré le fait que son cerveau paniquait.

_Mon Dieu, Obi-Wan, qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu sois dans cet état ? J'aurai du faire plus attention à toi. Je me suis trop concentré sur Anakin ces derniers temps, pardonne moi Obi-Wan…_

\- Être préfet en chef, premier de la classe, élève parfait…avoua-t-il en chuchotant les lèvres tremblantes, j'ai peur de…ne plus être à la hauteur… »

Qui-Gon écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela, les larmes auraient pu glisser de ses joues, lorsqu'il comprit alors la souffrance de son fils. On lui avait mis énormément de responsabilité sur son dos de jeune sorcier et ce, malgré lui. Et il n'avait rien vu, il avait juste exprimé sa fierté face au succès de son fils, mais que pensait-il lui de tout cela ?

« Obi-Wan…Oh…mon fils, mon garçon, ma lumière… »

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement, refoulant un sanglot. Il sentit sa cape se faire serrer pas des mains tremblotantes.

« Tu n'es pas parfait, Obi-Wan, tu ne le seras jamais, la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire…c'est de faire de ton mieux, avec ton cœur…

\- J'ai peur, papa, j'ai peur…de te décevoir, de décevoir le professeur Dagobah, de décevoir Anakin….

\- Non, non, Obi, tu ne me décevras jamais, quoique tu fasses ! S'écria Qui-Gon en s'écartant légèrement pour prendre le visage de l'adolescent, tu es mon fils, comme Anakin, quoique vous fassiez, je vous aimerai, tout ce que vous faites me remplit de fierté, et jamais tu ne me décevras. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit lors de ta première rentrée.

\- Et si j'échoue à mes fonctions, si je commets des erreurs.

\- Tu commettras des erreurs et cela fera de toi un meilleur sorcier, un sorcier qui ne fait pas d'erreurs est un mauvais sorcier. Tu seras un bon préfet en chef, tout comme tu l'as été lorsque tu as été préfet de Serdaigle. Moi…je n'ai jamais été préfet mais lorsque j'étais Capitaine de mon équipe, j'ai aussi eu des doutes et parfois j'avais envie de laisser ma place, mais j'ai cru en moi, on a cru en moi ! Alors crois en toi Obi-Wan, et si tu dois tomber plusieurs fois, relève-toi comme tu l'as toujours fait. Si Yoda t'a choisi, c'est pour une bonne raison, il croit en toi.

\- Papa, je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as des doutes, c'est bien, tu as peur, c'est encore mieux, car cela fait de toi une bonne personne, mais combat les et tu deviendras fort…Sans doute…plus fort que moi. Tu seras un bien meilleur Auror que moi… »

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, il n'avait jamais parlé de son avenir après Poudlard.

« Comment…sais-tu que je veux devenir…Auror ?

\- As-tu oublié…que je suis ton père ? » Rit-Qui-Gon.

Le voyant qu'il était apaisé et réconforté, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui donna une dernière accolade. Le chef de gare annonça l'imminent départ, les forçant à se séparer.

« Merci, papa, lança-t-il avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte du train.

Qui-Gon lui rendit son sourire et se positionna de sorte à ce qu'il pouvait voir Anakin et Obi-Wan à travers la vitre de leur cabine, leur rendant leur salut de la main, tandis que le train démarra. Il retint son souffle quand ses fils s'éloignèrent de lui, en direction de Poudlard.

Il avait tenté de suivre à pied jusqu'au bout du quai, mais la foule de parents et de familles l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, l'obligeant à fixer au loin, jusqu'à qu'il ne voyait plus qu'un point noir disparaître de sa vision.

.

.

Anakin soupira et se renfrogna dans sa banquette lorsqu'il perdit de vue son père. Obi-Wan, à ses côtés, passa un bras dans son dos pour le câliner.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir, c'est un Auror, dit-il sur un ton apaisant.

\- Je pensais que tu devais aller rejoindre les autres préfets ? » Fit-il alors toujours dérouté de voir que son frère était avec lui.

En plus, le fait d'avoir un frère, Préfet en Chef, leur avait permis d'avoir une cabine pour eux tout seul, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Obi-Wan n'aimait pas utiliser ses avantages mais pour son frère, il pouvait faire une exception.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon frère affronté sa première journée à Poudlard sans le préparer, répondit-il amusé, profite que je sois ici pour que me poser toutes les questions qui te perturbent. »

Anakin le regarda avec reconnaissance, ravi d'avoir Obi-Wan avec lui et il dut réfléchir longtemps, pour organiser ses pensées.

« Le choixpeau, il fait peur ?

\- Euh, non, il te parle bizarrement par contre, mais ne t'en fais pas, il t'enverra dans la maison de ton choix.

\- Tu as toujours voulu aller à Serdaigle ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je suis content d'y être, je pense que c'est la maison qui a été faite pour moi.

\- Et moi, tu crois que j'irai où ? »

C'était une question que toutes les premières années se posaient et Obi-Wan n'était pas surpris que son frère passe par là.

« Tu iras là où tu aurais envie d'aller, répondit-il.

\- Je veux être avec toi.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Alors tu veux dire que je ne serai pas dans la même maison que toi ?

\- Anakin, le Choixpeau va aller à l'intérieur de ta tête, il ne se basera pas sur la maison où je suis mais sur tes choix intérieurs. C'est toi et toi seul qui sera face à ce choix et même si tu voudras être avec moi de tout ton cœur, rien ne dit que tu n'es pas destiné à une autre maison.

\- Tu parles comme papa, nota Anakin avec des yeux brillants.

\- Oh, non, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça…Gémit Obi-Wan en faisant éclater de rire son jeune frère.

Anakin posa ensuite des questions sur les professeurs, les cours, le Quidditch et d'autres activités secondaires de l'école. Obi-Wan fit de son mieux pour répondre à ses questions, jusqu'à qu'une élève de Serdaigle, aux cheveux bruns attachés, arborant un badge de Préfet, se présenta à eux.

« Oh, Salut, Obi-Wan je te cherchais, on attend plus que toi, dit-elle, oh…qui est ce petit bonhomme ?

\- Padmé, je te présente Anakin, mon petit frère, il entre en première année.

\- Oh, le fameux Anakin ! S'écria-t-elle en entrant complètement dans la cabine, je suis Padmé Amidala, je suis en 5ème année et je suis préfète de Serdaigle. »

Le jeune garçon rougit en serrant la main douce de la préfète. C'était donc une camarade de classe d'Obi-Wan !

« Je vais te laisser, Ani, je vais essayer de revenir…

\- Tu sais bien que non, ne lui donne pas de faux espoir. Tu es préfet en chef, je te rappelle, intervint-elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, grand frère, je vais me débrouiller, assura Anakin avec confiance et détermination.

Obi-Wan lâcha un gémissement désespéré, embrassa la tête de son cadet avant de suivre Padmé et de quitter la cabine. Il priait pour avoir le temps de rejoindre son frère avant l'arrivée du train.

.

.

** Poudlard, Grande Salle Commune **

Finalement, Obi-Wan avait pu venir le voir mais pour quelques secondes, le temps de lui donner des encouragements et une bonne chance pour sa rentrée. Tout s'est ensuite passé trop vite pour Anakin, il avait été pris en charge par le garde-chasse, Chewie Bacca, un géant tellement barbu et chevelu, qu'on ne voyait uniquement ses yeux, qui leur avait fait traverser un lac qu'il avait longuement admiré avant de se retrouver conduit par des diligences sans montures. Il s'était rappelé alors de ce qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit : « _Elles sont conduites par des Sombrals, des créatures invisibles aux yeux des Sorciers qui n'ont jamais vu la mort en face_. »

Anakin lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà vu les Sombrals et à la place, il avait eu le droit un silence et un sourire triste. Le petit garçon n'avait pas insisté, il n'aimait pas voir son frère ainsi et il avait donc enchainé par des questions plus joyeuses.

Maintenant, Anakin aurait voulu se faire tout petit. Les premières années étaient entrés l'immense salle commune de l'école, qui rassemblaient tous les élèves, autour de quatre tables, une pour chaque maison. Il savait que son frère était à la table des Serdaigles. Il était à la fois rassuré et stressé. Obi l'observait sans doute et il devait montrer son courage.

Ils avaient avancé jusqu'à une estrade où le professeur Windu qui les avait accueilli leur désigna un tabouret où ils devront s'asseoir et ensuite, le choixpeau fera le travail. Derrière lui, il y avait une dizaine de professeurs qui les toisaient avec curiosité, au milieu, Anakin reconnut le fameux directeur. Yoda Dagobah. Le directeur le plus petit de taille que Poudlard ait connu. Un des plus grands sorciers de l'époque, même son père, Qui-Gon, avait avoué qu'il admirait profondément Yoda.

« Hey, Skyguy, bon courage à toi…lui murmura une voix à ses côtés.

C'était Ashoka Tano, une fillette à la peau mate et aux cheveux blancs, aux mèches bleus, qu'il avait rencontré sur la barque, lors de la traversée du Lac. Il l'a trouvé fort sympathique. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle rêverait de rejoindre Serpentard et il ne douta pas une seconde que son vœu irait se réaliser dans quelques minutes.

Le Professeur Windu annonça alors les noms des élèves, un par un, commençant ainsi la répartition des élèves dans chaque maison. Le choixpeau semblait jouer avec le temps, parfois, il prenait quelques secondes pour réfléchir, parfois il prenait deux minutes. Anakin avait cru à un moment donné que l'élève en question allait pleurer de honte en voyant que sa répartition durait aussi longtemps.

« Jinn-Skywalker, Anakin Vader. »

Le concerné grimaça en entendant son nom complet. Non, pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, mais c'était toujours troublant d'entendre son deuxième prénom, qui n'a jamais été utilisé. Il passa entre ses camarades et vint s'asseoir sur la fameuse chaise.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il remarqua que beaucoup le fixait mais aussi que d'autres regardaient dans une autre direction.

_Obi-Wan_.

Il ne savait pas s'il les devait remercier mais grâce à cela, il put savoir où son frère était. Il était installé à quelques mètres l'estrade, en réalité, en première ligne en bout de table. Ses yeux bleus les scrutèrent avec préoccupation. Avait-il fait exprès de se placer là ? Pour le soutenir ?

Anakin sentit soudainement le choixpeau se poser sur sa tête. Il entendit alors la voix du couvre-chef magique.

_Oh, fascinant. Très fascinant. Tu es intéressant, mon garçon. Tu as envie de montrer des preuves, tu veux protéger les gens que tu aimes, tu adores ton frère, mais par-dessus tout, tu as envie …de puissance. Mmm…mais tu devras canaliser cela…je vais t'envoyer à…SERPENTARD !_

La table des Serpentard hurlèrent de joie, applaudissant leur nouveau camarade. Anakin ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre sa nouvelle Maison, rassuré que ce soit celle de son père, mais déçu de ne pas être avec son frère.

Il jeta un œil à son ainé, qui lui adressa un merveilleux sourire et ses lèvres bougèrent qu'il lut et comprit avec facilité.

_« Félicitation, Ani ! Bienvenue à Poudlard. »_

**Author's Note:**

> J'ignore s'il y aura une suite. Pour l'instant, c'est un OS.


End file.
